Nyumon: Genesis
by NeoDigifan
Summary: The destiny of the three has been corrupted. The fate of two worlds now lies in the hands of Tamers who were never ment to be...


1 "Just as a raindrop sends ripples through a pond, A changes does the same for all of history…"  
  
1.1 "And once the ripples cease, nothing is the same and never will be again…"  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Nyumon: Genesis  
  
2 Chapter One: In the beginning…  
  
Chapter 1.1: The Switch.  
  
"Were doing what?!?!?!" I yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but the opportunity is to big to pass up." My mom replied.  
  
I couldn't give this up without a fight because if I didn't…  
  
"But what about my friends? If we left I would never get to see them again!"  
  
My father had been just listening up until this time. "We are moving and that is final!" He said with authority.  
  
Well, at least I tried.  
  
You might be wondering who I am and what that was all about. I'm Elizabeth O'Mally but you can call me Liz. I'm twelve, I live in Portland Oregon, and I love the show Digimon. I guess that that's to be expected since most kids my age are digimon fanatics. I play the card game and have watched the show since it came out about a year ago.  
  
I've lived here my whole life and for what! My parents decide to have us move to Japan of all places! They say that it is a good time to move since it is the start of summer and I am going into junior high. My Dad works at a company that was recently bought out by a Japanese one. They needed an American worker to come to Japan and help smooth over the buy out then help with relations afterwards. The job pays twice as much and both my parents we're starting to get annoyed at this town so they decided to move.  
  
I tried for about a week to get them to change their minds but, of course, to no avail. I guess its time to go with the flow and move. It might actually be good change. I've never been out of the Oregon and Washington area before so who knows what could happen…  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.2: Not exactly as seen on TV  
  
I guess since I haven't mentioned it so far I think I should describe myself. I'm 12 years old and about five-four, light build, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. Although I look it, I'm not a wimp. I took judo for 5 years and still practice.  
  
The next few weeks were hectic, we had to pack our stuff, pay for the new house, and a zillion other things a family has to do to move. Worse yet was the fact that since it was to another country, it took even longer. I said my goodbyes to my friends before we left for our new life.  
  
It was late summer when we got to Japan and started to unpack our stuff. Of course, the first thing I unpacked after I finished my room was the computer to chat with my friends back home. They weren't home and I started to feel depressed. I wish I could get a friend here. It just so lonely…  
  
Well, for once, I got my wish. Just then a strange light started to come from my room. Weird, I thought. When I got to the door the light stopped. I wonder what that was, I thought as I entered the door. When I got in the room, I noticed a strange blue card on the ground. I wonder where this came from. It had a magnetic strip on it so I ran it through a card reader I had. As I did that the blue card vanished and the card reader changed shape, It now looked kind of like a digivice. Ok… this is getting weirder.  
  
As I was wondering what happened to my 20-buck card reader when another light came from the computer. At this point I was VERY mad and was hoping that the computer didn't change shape cause then there would be no way for me to explain that. But when I got to the computer all I saw was this strange bird like thing on the computer screen. Did we get a new screen saver or something? As I went through a long train of thought about what the heck was going on the little creature decided to confuse my life even further.  
  
"Hello!" the creature said.  
  
"Wha? Who said that?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Me silly," the creature said again.  
  
First a morphing card reader and now a talking computer program. Why me?  
  
"Is it safe to come out now?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is it safe where you are?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess…"  
  
"Yeah!" it said as it jumped from the computer to my lap. "Hello."  
  
"What, who… who and what are you?" This was seriously freaking me out.  
  
"My name is Zephyrmon and I'm a Digimon. That's short for digital monster."  
  
"Digimon?" This didn't sound right, "You mean like the TV show?"  
  
"I don't know. What's a TV?"  
  
This wasn't getting me anywhere, "Have you seen or heard of any other humans before?"  
  
"Humans? You mean creatures like you? Yep, but you're my first!" She said smiling.  
  
"Are there other creatures like you? As in other Digimon?"  
  
"Yep, there are hundreds of different Digimon."  
  
"Is there anything special about digimon that I should know?" This was definitely going in the right direction, the direction of the weird.  
  
"Yeah, we can transform into stronger creatures by digivolving and we all have attacks."  
  
Well that proves it, "Well, I seem to know a lot more about you then you know about me so I'll start talking," I went on to say who I was and a little about humans, some of our technology and for some reason, a little of our history. Then I told her the interesting part, "In this world there is a card game called Digimon. It's about creatures like you but made up."  
  
"Wow! I always wanted to be famous."  
  
I smiled then said, "But there is one problem."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Since everyone thinks Digimon are imaginary we shouldn't let them know you are a living creature and you should pretend you're a stuffed animal or something."  
  
"Awww. Why not?"  
  
"Because if they did they would take you away and most likely do bad things to you."  
  
Zephyrmon looked a little depressed.  
  
"Don't worry," I said in a cheerful tone, "When its just us or somebody we can trust, then we can have fun and talk as much as we want, ok?"  
  
She greatly cheered up, "Yeah!"  
  
"Right now the only person you should talk or move on your own around is me, but, most likely, you'll get to talk around more people soon."  
  
"Why most likely?"  
  
"Most likely because with my luck I was chosen for a purpose to be your partner and there will most likely be others like me."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.3: Why me?  
  
"I'm hungry." Zephyrmon said.  
  
Well since it is lunchtime… "So am I. Ill go get us some food to munch on." I replied.  
  
"Yeah!" She squealed with joy.  
  
"Well there's proof for ya, she can only be a digimon if she got that excited about snacks." Liz commented silently to herself.  
  
"I wonder what I should get?" I thought. "Let's see… Well, digimon can eat anything a human can and then some, so I should get a bunch of things since its her first time in the real world." So I got some left over noodles, some cantaloupe, some raw carrots, and finally, some chocolate.  
  
"Huh?" Zephyrmon said as I brought up the food.  
  
"What do you mean 'huh'?" I asked.  
  
"What is this stuff?"  
  
"Its food. I got a bunch of different stuff so you can get an idea of what we eat."  
  
"Oh ok. It just looks funny." She said before promptly starting to eat it.  
  
"Hey, some of it is for me too!" I commented before joining her.  
  
"What's this stuff?" She said while holding up a chocolate bar.  
  
"Oh, that's chocolate. It's a candy that you eat as a special treat."  
  
"What's it made of?" She said examining the bar.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly but I think its made from a bean."  
  
"Oh ok." So, she took a bite. "YUM!!!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Thought you would like it." I said smiling. "Hey, do you want to take a walk in the park?"  
  
"Huh? But didn't you say I shouldn't?  
  
"Yeah, you shouldn't walk or talk around other people but my idea was that I could carry you to the park and then you could walk. It's not a big deal since people here seem to carry toys around a lot and there are very few people at the park today anyway."  
  
"Yeah! Fresh air!"  
  
"You do say 'yeah' a lot don't you."  
  
"Well everything is so new and um… 'yeah'ish."  
  
"Uh huh. Before we go I should leave a message for my parents to say that I went for a walk."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
At least she didn't say yeah…  
  
Dear mom,  
  
I'm going out for awhile to take a look around. I shouldn't be gone for more then an hour or two and if I am I'll call.  
  
-Liz  
  
As I left I locked the door, picked up Zephyrmon and carried her to the park. It's a beautiful day. It's just too bad that I start school tomorrow.  
  
"Wait a sec."  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Zephyrmon asked.  
  
"It just that I will have a hard time taking care of you when school starts tomorrow."  
  
"School? What's that?"  
  
"Um…" how do you describe school? "It's a place that kids my age have to go to almost everyday to learn about stuff."  
  
"Oh. Why do you have to go?"  
  
"Because our parents make us."  
  
"What's a parent?"  
  
This is going to take a while.  
  
As I was talking to Zephyrmon as explaining her about some terms that we use in our world I was interrupted by someone I didn't expect. In fact I didn't expect anyone but still I wouldn't have expected him. He is about my height, maybe a little taller, 13 years old with green eyes and dark hair.  
  
"Hi Sis. What ya got there?"  
  
"Um, Oh hi Alex. What do you mean?"  
  
"That thing you're holding."  
  
"Oh this? Oh it's just a toy I bought."  
  
"A toy you say? A toy you were just conversing with a second ago?"  
  
"Oh I was just pretending to talk to it."  
  
"Then why did it answer you back?"  
  
Uh oh. The gig is up. Well I had to tell someone and I guess he is the lesser evil. "It's a digimon."  
  
"I could tell you that just by looking at it."  
  
"Her name is Zephyrmon. She's my partner."  
  
"Hello Alex!" Zephyrmon said gleefully.  
  
"Wow a real digimon! How did you get her?" Alex asked with sudden enthusiasm.  
  
So I explained what happened.  
  
"Can I see the digivice you got?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure." I replied. Just as he touched it, it started to glow and split in to two separate digivices. Both were white but the rims around the screens were different. Mine was a light blueish color and Alex's was a dark reddish color.  
  
"Why me? Why does all this weirdness have to happen to me?" I groaned.  
  
"I guess I'm a Digidestined too."  
  
"Tamer." Zephyrmon corrected.  
  
"Oh ok." Alex and I said.  
  
"But who is my digimon?" Alex inquired.  
  
"We should try and find one."  
  
"Yeah!" Zephyrmon agreed.  
  
"You sure are an enthusiastic little thing aren't you?" Alex said.  
  
Chapter 1.4: The birth of Redpatamon and the making of a friend.  
  
"Maybe if I touch Zephyrmon I'll get a digimon too."  
  
"Maybe Alex but I don't think so."  
  
"Lets go home and think about what we should do about Zephyrmon there."  
  
"Fine by me." I replied.  
  
Just when your life gets uprooted it gets uprooted some more. First I get a digimon partner and then so does my brother Alex. He doesn't have his own partner yet but he does have a digivice. I just wonder what the purpose of us getting our digimon is. In the show they got it to save the world and the digital world, but our world doesn't seem to be in too much trouble as of late.  
  
"Huh?" Alex said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My digivice is pointing somewhere." He studies it for a moment.  
  
"Where is it pointing?"  
  
"It's pointing deeper into the park." He said.  
  
"Lets go!" Exclaimed Zephyrmon.  
  
So we headed deeper into the park until we came across a little concrete building with a metal gate that was open.  
  
"It points in here!" Alex said. So we hurried in. "Um… hello."  
  
There was another kid in there. He was about our age and wore a dark green shirt and dark blue shorts. That wasn't what surprised me. It was who was standing next to him. A digimon like I've never seen before. The digimon next to him looked a lot like a Veemon except that it was green and had three horns instead of one. Plus it was about half to three-quarters of the height.  
  
"Uh… Hi." Then he noticed Zephyrmon and our digivices. "You're tamers too?"  
  
"Yeah." We said.  
  
"Well in that case ill introduce my self. My name is Nick and this is my partner Dracomon."  
  
"Hello." Dracomon said.  
  
"I'm Liz and this is my brother Alex and my partner Zephyrmon."  
  
"Hello Dracomon and Nick!" Zephyrmon said happily since she finally met another digimon.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Asked Nick.  
  
And as if on cue a weird fog suddenly appeared around us.  
  
"A digital field!" Nick yelled.  
  
"A what?" Alex asked.  
  
"They form when digimon are about to appear."  
  
Just then Alex's digivice started to glow and a digimon appeared.  
  
"HI!" The little, red digimon said as he jumped up to Alex.  
  
"What digimon are you anyway and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Redpatamon and I'm your partner!"  
  
"Redpatamon?" Said Nick, as he looked him up in his digivice.  
  
"Redpatamon, A fire-mammal digimon of the Data type. He is a very rare digimon that is said to symbolize great change. Watch out for his fire bubble attack or you'll get burned. He's at the rookie level."  
  
"YEAH! Now I have my own digimon!" Alex yelled. Then he started to dance with Redpatamon.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Asked Nick.  
  
"Every single day." Replied Liz.  
  
"So are there any others like us? I mean other tamers."  
  
"No Liz, Just us." He said.  
  
"Too bad, it would have been nice if there were others." I looked at my watch. "Dang, Hey Alex, we have to go home."  
  
"Aww." Alex said sullenly.  
  
"Redpatamon can come too you know."  
  
"Yeah!" Yelled Zephyrmon, "Now I have someone to play with!"  
  
Chapter 1.5: School, cards, new friends, and a lesson in humility.  
  
Today's Monday, a school day. First days are always bad for me but compound that with the fact that my old school is on the other side of the pacific and I just recently became a Digimon Tamer, well… Something was bound to go wrong. On top of that, it was our, my brother and my, first day of Jr. High School. Well at least we already knew someone who is going there. Before we left we gave our digimon some food to eat and told them that they should stay in our rooms and be quiet. Then we left for school.  
  
"It looks like we're in the same class," observed Nick. "Just a bit of advice, when the teacher introduces you to the class you should lightly bow to the class and say hello."  
  
Then the bell rang. Don't you just hate those things? They can ruin the best conversations some times.  
  
"Let's head to our class." Suggested Nick, "Miss. Isagi hates it when students are late."  
  
"Class," Said our teacher Miss. Isagi, "Today we have not one but two new students joining our class. Alex and Liz O'Mally. They just moved here from America."  
  
"Hello." Both Liz and Alex said as we bowed to the class.  
  
"Now you two take your seats." So we did. Luckily, we both sat next to Nick.  
  
Those who move to new homes usually notice that if you've seen one class you've seen them all, No matter how far you move sometimes. After school, Nick decided to introduce us to some of his friends.  
  
"Hey guys. I've got two people you should meet." Nick said to a group of kids talking and introduced them to us.  
  
There were three of them, Three boys and a girl. The girl was shorter then I am and has brown eyes and dark blond hair. Her name was Sasha She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. A boy, who was her brother, was about as tall as Alex is but with blond hair and brown eyes and was wearing a brown shirt and black jeans. His name was Nathan. Another boy named John was shorter then Alex but taller then me with Dark hair and gray-blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Nathan was the first one to speak; "Do you play the Digimon card game?"  
  
"Nathan…" Said Nick, "I don't think they have it where they come from."  
  
"Actually," Interrupted Alex, "We do. Both my Sis and I play."  
  
"You do?" Said both Nick and Nathan at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, for awhile now." I interjected.  
  
"Do you have your deck with you? I've been wanting to play someone new for awhile now." Said Nathan hopefully.  
  
"No sorry." I said.  
  
"But I do." Alex replied.  
  
"Why do you have them with you?" I asked Alex.  
  
"Good luck charm. Hoping I would find someone."  
  
"Great, someone to play." Nathan said gleefully.  
  
"Now be careful Alex, he's good. Don't let his bakaness fool you." Warned Nick.  
  
"Bakaness?" I asked.  
  
"Baka means idiot, which he is." Replied Sasha.  
  
"Consider me warned." Said Alex.  
  
I won't bore you with the details. They both got their decks out and played. Alex won in ten turns.  
  
"Huh?" Said Nick confused.  
  
"I guess I'm a little rusty at this." Said Alex.  
  
Nathan challenged Alex again claiming it was beginners luck. Nathan lost again but this time in only five turns.  
  
"That's better." Said Alex.  
  
Nathan, and everyone else besides me, was speechless.  
  
"We have to head home now Alex." I said.  
  
"K." He replied. So we left.  
  
Chapter 1.6: The Dragon Rouge!  
  
Boy, the look on their faces when Alex beat them. "Hey Alex." I said as we were walking home.  
  
"What is it Liz?" My brother replied.  
  
"Why exactly did you bring your deck with you to school?"  
  
"The reason is that since our digivices seem to be able to use cards I thought I should bring by deck with me."  
  
Before I could ask him why he did that our digimon showed up.  
  
"HI!" Yelled Zephyrmon as she flapped up and landed on my head.  
  
"Hiya!" Said Redpatamon as he did the same to Alex.  
  
"What are you two doing here? We told you to wait at home." I said slight perturbed.  
  
"We missed you!" They said in unison.  
  
"Aww. How kawaii." Alex said slightly sarcastically.  
  
Zephyrmon sensed something. "There's another digimon near by!"  
  
"Is it Dracomon?" I asked. Please be Dracomon. My life is getting confusing enough as is.  
  
"No! It's a wild one!" Replied Redpatamon who by this time noticed it too. Somehow I knew he would say that.  
  
"Lets go!" Exclaimed Alex as he followed Redpatamon to the digimon.  
  
"Oh well." I sighed as both Zephyrmon and myself followed them.  
  
After a long chase Redpatamon just stopped. "Where's the digimon Redpatamon?" Asked Alex.  
  
"It's coming." Answered Zephyrmon. As we waited Nick and Dracomon showed.  
  
"I hope we didn't miss the fun." He asked just before a large digital field appeared. A large flying dragonfly materialized out of the field.  
  
"What is that?" I asked.  
  
Nick made a holographic display come up on his digivice.  
  
"Sandyanmamon, an insect digimon of the Champion level, Data Attribute. He is a ruthless hunter in the desert and lurks around in sandstorms. His "Desert Wind" and "Flying Break" Attack will make any opponent stick their heads in the sand!"  
  
"Raaah!" Yelled Sandyanmamon.  
  
"Go get him Dracomon!" yelled Nick.  
  
"You too, Redpatamon!" echoed Alex.  
  
"And you, Zephyrmon!" I finished.  
  
Dracomon yelled some advice to the other digimon and they all attacked Sandyanmamon from three sides. Zephyrmon used her Cold Breeze attack, while Redpatamon used his Fire Bubble attack. Dracomon followed up with his Draco-punch. Sandyanmamon dodged successfully all the attacks.  
  
"Desert Wind!" Said Sandyanmamon as he sent a small sand storm at all three digimon at once. Zephyrmon and Redpatamon were hit and knocked out cold but Dracomon managed to evade the attack.  
  
Sandyanmamon then noticed Nick. "Flying Break!" he yelled as he did a powerful tackle like finishing move at Nick.  
  
"Look out!" both Alex and I yelled.  
  
Dracomon began to glow… "Dracomon digivolve to!!!!!" He was encompassed in a green egg of energy. His skin burst off and left behind only a wire frame of his former self. As his skin came back he grew larger, more like a velociraptor but green and with three horns on his head. He became stronger, faster, more powerful. He burst out of the green energy egg and yelled… "Rougemon!"  
  
"He… he digivolved!" Nick stuttered. I pulled out my digivice and pulled up the digimon analyzer.  
  
"Rougemon, a dinosaur digimon of the champion level, Virus attribute. He is the supreme predator of the jungle. His "Rouge-Claw" and "Veloci- Bite" attack with maul any enemy."  
  
Rougemon ran around in front of Sandyanmamon and caught him with his two powerful claws. He flung Sandyanmamon around and he landed with a thud on the ground. "Rouge-CLAW!" Rougemon yelled as he slashed Sandyanmamon. Sandyanmamon burst into data and Rougemon absorbed him.  
  
"Rougemon…" Nick said feebly since he was almost killed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're the coolest!" Nick burst out just before Rougemon de- digivolved to Dracomon.  
  
Chapter 1.7: The Angel of Fire.  
  
The next day at school was a field trip to the zoo. We were allowed to bring stuffed animals with us so Nick, Alex, and myself all brought our digimon with us. Other kids brought assorted stuffed animals, usually cats, dogs and panda. Alex and I also decided to bring our decks since Nick told us about how we can use the cards on our digimon.  
  
"This is so boring." I complained.  
  
"Hey, it could be worse." Alex replied.  
  
"Yeah? Like how?" I asked. Know what? I really should stop asking how could things get worse because just then a digital field formed to our right. It is in a park area of the zoo where, luckily, no one was. We all ran into the field and our digimon jumped out of our back packs. As we got in I pulled out my digivice to identify the enemy digimon.  
  
"Shimaunimon, a phantom beast digimon at the Champion level, Vaccine attribute. He is strong and quick as he races over the earth! His attacks are "Raster Shot" and "Wild Thunder" will turn an opponent into unicorn food."  
  
Lets try this card slash thing Nick told me about, I thought as I pulled out a card. "DIGIMODIFY!" I yelled as I slashed a card, "Boost chip, Activate!"  
  
"Cold Breeze!" Said Zephyrmon as she shot an icy blast right at Shimaunimon. Shimaunimon easily countered the attack with his horn.  
  
"Wild Thunder!" Shouted Shimaunimon as he blasted Zephyrmon.  
  
"Now you'll get it." Yelled Redpatamon as he attacked Shimaunimon.  
  
"Raster Shot!" Yelled Shimaunimon as he shot a blue blast right at Redpatamon. Redpatamon easily dodged the attack but it kept going right at Alex!  
  
"No!" Screamed Redpatamon. Then he and Alex's digivice started to glow… "Redpatamon digivolve to!!!!!" He was encased in a red sphere of energy. His skin and hair peeled off to reveal a wire-frame. Wave after wave of flame washed over him. He grew taller, more human like. He sprouted four red angel wings from his back and deep red clothing covered his body. Finally, A gray-black helmet appeared on his head. The energy sphere burst and he shouted… "Fireangemon!"  
  
"FIREAngemon?"  
  
"Fireangemon, a fire angel digimon of the Champion level, vaccine attribute. He is the holy protector of the eternal flame whose fiery personality is only matched by his power. His "Fire Staff" and "Hand of Flame" attacks will leave nothing left of his opponents other then ashes!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's do it Fireangemon!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Yes. Hand of Flame!" he yelled as he shot a powerful flame beam at Shimaunimon. The enemy digimon tried to counter it with his Raster shot but Fireangemon's Hand of Flame attack over powered it and deleted Shimaunimon.  
  
"Well, You always were different." Alex said to Fireangemon.  
  
"I'm not sure to be insulted or complemented." Fireangemon replied just before he de-digivolved to Redpatamon and the digital field dissipated.  
  
Chapter 1.8: Ice and Shadow, The ferocious battle in the sky!  
  
"Strange day." I commented.  
  
"What was that?" asked Alex.  
  
"I was saying how we just fought with a zebra-unicorn with a fire- angel, Last night we defeated a oversized dragonfly with a Velociraptor, and the day before yesterday we became tamers of a flying bat-pig and a small blue bird."  
  
"And your point is…"  
  
Sigh, "You're utterly clueless aren't you?"  
  
"Not usually."  
  
You just can't win these kinds of battles some time. Then, of course, out digivices started to go off. "What is it this time."  
  
Alex looked at his, "It seems to be pointing to a digital field this way." He said as he ran off.  
  
"It never ends, does it?"  
  
"Doesn't seem to," replied Zephyrmon as we ran off after him.  
  
We ran for a couple of minutes until Alex just stopped.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"The compass just started spinning."  
  
"Then it must be here, but where?"  
  
"Its above us!" said Redpatamon. Sure enough, a large digital field was above us.  
  
"Either it's a flying digimon or we're in trouble."  
  
"Let's do it Redpatamon." Alex said to his partner.  
  
"Lets. Redpatamon digivolve to!!! Fireangemon!" He and Zephyrmon flew up into the field. Just as the digimon formed.  
  
"Sabirdramon, a giant bird digimon of the Champion level, Vaccine attribute. He dances through the sky on his two large black wings. His "Black Saber" and "Mach Shadow" attacks will send his enemies plummeting!"  
  
"Fireangemon could take him but I'll give him a little help anyway." He says as he pulls out a card. "DIGIMODIFY! Power charger, Activate!"  
  
"Yeah, now were talking." "Fire Staff!" he said as he attacked Sabirdramon with his staff.  
  
Sabirdramon just laughed as he quickly dived out of the way, turned upside-down and used his Black Saber attack right on Fireangemon.  
  
"Argh!" Was all Fireangemon could say before de-digivolving to Redpatamon.  
  
"Nice try buddy." Alex said as he caught Redpatamon.  
  
"Ok, now you're in trouble. Zephyrmon!" I yelled.  
  
"Zephyrmon digivolve to!!!!!" Zephyrmon was incased in a light blue orb of energy and began to digivolve. Her skin and feathers ripped off to reveal a wire-frame underneath. An icy wind kept blasting at different parts of her body. As it did this she became larger, more powerful. Her wings grew to many times their previous length. Her talons took on the appearance of icicles as she is covered in light blue feathers. She burst out of her energy orb and says… "Gustmon!"  
  
"She digivolved!" I yelled.  
  
"Gustmon, a giant bird digimon at the Champion level, Data attribute. She flies all over the earth and leaves a trail of ice crystals in her path. Her attacks, "Icy Gust" and "Icicle Claw," will leave any digimon chilled to the bone!"  
  
"Teach that evil bird whose boss of the sky here!" I yelled to my partner.  
  
"With pleasure." replied Gustmon. With a mighty flap of her wings she rose up into the air. "Icicle Claw!" she said as she attacked Sabirdramon with her talons. Sabirdramon grabbed her claws with his own and they flapped against the other trying to regain control. The tumbled through the air until Sabirdramon accidentally released Gustmon and started to fall to the ground.  
  
"Icy Gust!" Gustmon yelled and sent an icy blast at Sabirdramon. By the time Sabirdramon hit the ground she was already deleted.  
  
"Woo hoo yeah! You're the best Gustmon!" I yelled.  
  
"Thanks." Was all she could say before de-digivolving to Zephyrmon.  
  
2.1.1.1 Chapter 1.9: What evil may come…  
  
In a nearby tower a man in a black suit and blond hair had just finished watching the battle. He was flipping his lighter back and forth, like he always does when he is worried or thinking. "This menace must be stopped." Then he stopped flipping his lighter and when deeper into the building.  
  
On the other side of our neighborhood, a young boy was dreaming of creating his own digimon. He furiously scribbled down notes and drew pictures of it. He then decided on a name for it and wrote it down too. He took the strange digivice he got the other day and tried to get its card reader to read the pictures. It didn't work. As he went down to eat his dinner the digivice started to scan the notes and pictures on its own. His mother called him again and he reluctantly went down. While he was eating the digivice took all the information it got from the notes and created a digi-egg of that digimon.  
  
"Now the fun begins." Said a dark being as he took the digi-egg and took back to his own dark realm. The boy came back to find his notes were destroyed and his digivice shattered, along with his dreams. The boy's name was Takato and the digimon, Guilmon… 


End file.
